Moemon Life Stages
Moemon, creatures native to the setting of the same name, have several distinct stages of physical and psychological development. Generative Stages Pregnancy Moemon pregnancy durations vary slightly according to the Breed, but for the most part the actual pregnancy itself takes roughly three months, or as they would term it, one Season. During first month, the mother is barely inconvenienced by her condition. The second month sees a slight decrease in mobility. The third sees a dramatic drop in mobility in most breeds, especially those with smaller bodies. Throughout the pregnancy, the mother will feel almost constantly hungry and will eat as frequently as possible, the nutrients going to feed the growing child. At the end of the third month, the mother will go into labor, which is relatively less painful and taxing than for a human, at which point she will lay one or two eggs. Throughout the pregnancy, the fetus may be affected by the environmental conditions of the mother, her diet, and her mental and physical state, potentially altering the Egg Moves learned by the offspring. Egg State Following the birthing process, the fetus remains encased in a egg for approximately one month as it completes its development. During this stage, the fetus is still susceptible to variations in the environment, but is less so than while still in gestation. It is believed that this two-step form of reproduction evolved as a method to better allow the mother to replenish her reserves prior to child rearing. Stage One Early Stage One The early phases of stage one see the newly hatched Moemon undergoing rapid growth and development. The young is almost continuously hungry, demanding significant resources from the parent and the environment. Moemon open their eyes within moments of hatching, and are able to crawl instinctively. Within a few hours, they are capable of walking and swimming, less so if their native environment is aquatic. Moemon at this stage play in order to learn and develop valuable life skills, acquiring significant knowledge from their parents. Moemon at this stage of development are known as Kits, a term that will remain in use for them until they've reached the mature form of Stage One. Late Stage One The amount of time it takes a Moemon to enter the later phase of Stage One from its hatching varies from breed to breed, but most do so after about two years. The exact ramifications of reaching the end of Stage One also vary dramatically, depending on the Evolutionary qualities of the Moemon in question. One Stage Evolutions The Moemon in question has reached the end of its development. They generally stop growing completely, or otherwise experience a drastically reduced rate of growth. Moemon of this category have a wide range of lifespans, though if one excludes those beings called Legendaries, they tend to have the shortest life expectancies of all Moemon. Moemon of this category have reached sexual maturity and can breed, though depending on the Breed they may not seem like they've attained adulthood to casual observation. Moemon of this type may appear childlike, like a teenager, or like an adult, depending on the Breed. Two Stage Evolutions Most Moemon with two Evolutionary Stages will reach physical adulthood and reproductive viability at the end of Stage One. These individuals, while not neccessarily fully mature, can still breed. However, the success rate of reproduction is usually lower than in their second Stage. Moemon of this type generally appear to similar to a human teenager, though the exact appearance varies. Three Stage Evolutions Moemon with three Evolutionary Stages generally do not reach full sexual maturity in Stage One. They may become active, but only in certain Breeds are they capable of successfully reproducing, and then with a much lower success rate than in later Stages. These Moemon will often have a childlike or immature appearance indicative of their underdeveloped status. Physically, such a Moemon is often compared to a ten to fourteen year old child, depending on the Breed. Stage Two Moemon that reach Stage Two have reached full sexual maturity, rapidly maturing over the course of a few days into their second Stage from the first. During this time, the Moemon is tremendously sensitive to its environment, painfully so, and will be in a state of constant hunger as their body demands more and more resources for their rapid growth and development. The Moemon will be almost constantly tired and angry due to the discomfort and the tremendous strain on the body. It is not recommended for owners to allow their Moemon to Evolve while sick or injured for the health of the Moemon in question. Immediately following Evolution, most Moemon will be severely tired, and will likely have little or no motivation to do anything but eat, sleep, and rest. Such Evolutions, when they occur in the wild, usually do so in the presence of family groups or in seclusion. A Moemon that feels it will Evolve soon is likely to surround itself with close family or simply shut itself off from the world. Once a Moemon has Evolved to this point, regardless of Breed it can be considered an adult. The sex drive and reproductive capabilities are fully functional, with a good success rate during breeding. Moemon that have reached Stage Two have a longer life expectancy than those who remain in Stage One, barring those who only have one Stage. Normally, this is roughly double the projected life span of the previous form. Most Moemon that have attained this state and have another Stage beyond it will have an appearance similar to a human in their mid to late teens. Those that only have two Stages may appear older and more mature, or not. Stage Three Moemon that attain Stage Three have differing traits based on the method by which they attained the condition. However, like with Evolution to Stage Two, the process is taxing on the body of the Moemon, making them inclined to rest for a period of time after the process is complete.The following is a general rule for Stage Threes: Through Natural Evolution The Moemon attained this state through natural development of its body, internal chemical balances, or the like. In this state, the Moemon will have a dramatically increased life expectancy, usually at least twice that of its Stage Two form. Once they have entered this state, reverting to their previous condition is impossible. Through the Use of an Evolution Stone Moemon who utilized an Evolution Stone to reach Stage Three are a bit of an oddity. So long as they remain exposed to the Stone, they will remain in Stage Three. By removing the Stone from their presence, they revert to Stage Two. The life expectancy of such an individual is largely determined by what state they remain in. As with the previous Evolution to Stage Two, evolving in this manner will find their body strained, will be hungry, irritable, and tired, and will generally not want to do much until they become accustomed to the state. It is often customary due to this to give a Moemon a piercing or jewellry of some kind with a Evolution Stone set in it so that they can maintain exposure continuously. Through the Use of a Fused Item Moemon that use an object to evolve, such as Scyther or Onix, permanently fuse with that material and cannot be separated. Due to this, it is treated much as a Natural Evolution. Category:Moemon Category:Mutation